The Crimson Raven
by TheCrimsonMadame
Summary: Angelina Durless would do anything to protect her young nephew. Even so, there is always someone else who will do that same. Bad summary is bad. I may continue, I may not, so please REVIEW! :) Madame RedxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.. Well this is my first ever FanFic, and I decided to write it on two of my favorite Kuro people ever! I know it's a slight cracky pairing, but this couple needed some more stories. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian (Lucky for him) or anything else. Enjoy!**

"It's always a pleasure to see you, my lady" Sebastian Michaelis stood tall and dark as he offered his gloved hand to the red clad lady waiting in the carriage. He plastered on the welcoming yet fake smile that he greeted every visitor with. She knew it was fake, though. She knew because she gives the same seemingly understanding smile to every lady that walked through her clinic, all asking the same repulsive request. Angelina Durless, or more recognized, Madame Red, placed her contrasting black gloved hand into his white one. She took her skirt with her other hand and stepped gracefully down onto the pristine gravel pathway that led to the renowned Phantomhive Manor. She nodded her head and turned her gaze towards the manor. The same manor that held so many memories of the people she had loved so much. Red. Red was what took them away from her. She could almost taste the smoke in the air as she imagined the blaze that had taken the life of her dear sister and her husband. Red that was forever stained on her hands, it could never be washed off, no matter how hard she tried or what she used to wash them. The red was permanent, it would haunt her forever as with the woman's screams that echoed in her mind just seconds before their unexpected death would take them. "My lady?" The cool, smooth voice awakened her from her sad thoughts. "Oh, I am sorry Sebastian, I must have spaced out for a minute. Shall we go inside then?" Sebastian simply looked her in the eye and nodded. His eyes were the color of crimson. The color she hated so much and loved so dearly. Sebastian was one of those people she could never understand, kind of like the color red.

"Young master, Lady Angelina is waiting in the hallway" Sebastian bowed curtly and stared at the young Earl. "Well Sebastian, it is rude to keep a lady waiting. Bring her in my study. What does she want?" Ciel Phantomhive asked while rubbing the blue ring that rested on his finger. He looked incredibly bored, however, that is the only look he had grown particularly fond of using. "She did not say. I will bring her in at once." Sebastian bowed further and turned the handle of the heavy wooden door.

Madame Red stepped out of Ciels study. His words from their newly finished game of chess still rung in her mind "_I will not be cuddled by anyone". _He did not know why she had come. She hadn't either, she had to admit. Her simple longing to bring back the faded and damaged memories led her to the estate of her dear nephew. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the delicately carved ceiling. _Rachel.. My dear sister. And Vincent.. _She let her mind recall his beautiful pale face, his long dark hair, and his way of talking that made you feel important no matter what age or standing you were. Why wasn't _she _the one who married him? His face came clearly into her mind, and she let out a sigh before turning back into the hallway. "Are you alright my lady?" Sebastian appeared as she turned over her shoulder, startling her. She took a few steps back and looked deeply into his face and for the first time, realized the likeness of him to Vincent. He had the same face, ivory pale and flawless. He had the same hair, shiny and the darkest black you could imagine. Almost everything about him was in perfect likeness to Vincent, except for his eyes. Vincent's eyes were a dazzling green that drew you in, while Sebastian's were the most vibrant red you could imagine. Deep within them, they held secrets that would never be revealed. Madame red blinked a few times as they walked down to the front door together. "You don't have to escort me, thank you, Sebastian." she said as he helped her into her long and ruffled coat. "My lady?" He asked yet again, expecting to get no response like he did the past few times. "Promise me you'll never leave him. My dear nephew... This is a dangerous world for a young boy, He is all I have left." She locked eyes with his to convince him how serious she was. He bowed as low as possible and spoke "You have my word. I will stay with him until the end." She smiled slightly and waited for Sebastian to come back up. "I know" she whispered, and leaned in. It had lasted for less than a second, but her kiss had brought back a flood of emotions that had been locked within her. She quickly stepped back, eyes wide open. She shouldn't be near him. Her hands were forever stained red, and his were not. He was pure, and she wasn't. "Excuse me" she said and she hurried out the door to take her own butlers arm. "I have a carriage waiting for you my lady" the awkward yet cleverly concealed butler said in an unsure tone. She didn't look at Sebastian and she walked out of the large and impressive door. Once she was gone. Sebastian smiled deviously to himself and headed back to his masters study. _Humans.. You will never know what strange action they will take part in next _he thought. He caught his refection in the hallway mirror and noticed that his lips were slightly more red than usual. "Oh this will never do" he thought out loud as he removed his pure white glove and swiped off any last remain of Madame Reds crimson lips.

**Yeah well.. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted but hey I guess it's a start. I may continue, I may not. Depending on reviews, so please, REVIEW! ****J I know not many people like this pairing but its worth a try.**

**Love, TheCrimsonMadame**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories awakened

**Ahhhhh hello again! It's good to be writing again.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever.. My ridiculous internet was ridiculous. **

**Hey guess what? I own Kuroshitsuji! Well, the manga on my shelf…**

**(That was a disclaimer) By the way, how do you all feel about lemons? Lol, I'm just wondering.. For future reference. I've never written one before. Blah, I don't know. Here you go.**

"Okay Grell, you can rid yourself of that ridiculous getup now." Her voice cut through the silence of the carriage. Grell Sutcliff instantly squealed and began his transformation. His long, neatly tied back black hair became sharply styled and fire engine red. As he fixed his obviously fake eyelashes behind glasses that now matched his hair, he giggled and grinned in delight. "Oh my, I am rather ravishing. Deadly indeed!" He stuck out his tongue and looked at his red counterpart. Noticing her faraway expression, he asked; "My dear Madame, what has come across that pretty red head of yours? Why, you aren't even wearing lipstick!" He shrieked, n such the horror of the thought.

Madame Red's eyes opened wide in shock. She quickly turned away. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about that strange butler my dear nephew possesses."

"Oh Sebastian! Oh my, isn't _he _delicious? The things I would have him do if he were my butler." Grell sighed in wonder. Angelina glared at him, and suddenly her face flushed a deep crimson as questions welled up inside of her. She would be back.

The Phantomhive manor was once again filled with guests. This time, a young Chinese man with a scantily clad woman hanging over his lap occupied the recreation room. Along with them was Madame Red, accompanied by her butler in disguise. He surely was clumsy, but for this act he increased it to an over the top rate. Playing along, she turned to Grell after admiring the way Sebastian was finely pouring his masters tea. The tea being poured was entrancing, the warm, steamy liquid being poured with as much grace as the hand that poured it.

"Grell, you could learn a thing or two from Sebastian." Turning back, she was lost in the way that he moved a stubborn cowlick behind his ear. He did everything gracefully. The strand of hair fell gently onto his neck, curling slightly at the end. She quickly drew in a breath. Grell twitched his oddly shaped eyebrows in question when she murmured; "Just look at him. I mean.. His physique." Before she knew, Madame Red's gloved hand had found it's way somewhere she hadn't intended it to go. Sebastian instantly perked up and froze while he tried to find a way for his backside to escape the grasp. Ciel looked on in shock, and slight amusement. Sebastian was incredibly hard to unnerve, in fact, he really had never been unnerved by a human. Ciel took a mental image, for his expression was one that should never be forgotten. After enjoying the little comedy, Ciel coughed loudly. "Excuse me, Madame Red." She instantly drew back and nervously laughed. "Guess it's just a doctors habit." She convinced herself.

"Sebastian, may I speak with you in the hall?" She called, her words as breathy and fluty as a bird. _Great. _He thought. What did she plan to do with him? He surely had underestimated her. Behind all that prim and properness was someone to truly fear. He had never been scared before. Demons don't get scared. But he was surely not feeling brave as he walked into the empty hall with Madame Red, butler molester.

"Yes, my lady?" He plastered on that fake smile yet again.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. And, this morning on that matter." She slightly rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Not to fret over, my lady." he said, bowing. As he began to turn away, he felt a strong grip reel in his arm. "It isn't just that." She began. _Here it comes. _Sebastian thought. But he had only been romanticizing the situation, as nothing could have been further of what he expected. He surely hadn't expected a tear to glisten in the young woman's bright red eye, a red that so perfectly matched his.. He hadn't expected her to slump on the floor, shaking, and still clutching his black uniform. He hadn't expected her to grab him by the wrist cuff and bring him down next to her. He hadn't expected her to stare deeply into his eyes and whisper "Vincent. What have I done." moments before blacking out, and slumping into the puzzled butlers arms.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger. Yes this will all be explained, hopefully I'll have another chapter done soon. I had three more, but I am dumb enough to have accidentally deleted the folders that contained them. Always check before you delete something! Ugh. Anyways.. This is a strange chapter but I hope you guys like it!**

**With love- TheCrimsonMadame-**


	3. UPDATE

***UPDATE***

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't had the time to upload to either of my stories. What with my schooling, finals, my new job, being out of state, and my internet being freakishly slow, I haven't had too much time to write! I promise new chapters will come eventually, I just wanted to let my few followers know that I still about my story ****J I hope you all understand! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward meeting

_**Hello, my precious reviewers/followers.**_

_**I am very sorry about not updating very much, or at all. I am going through a really crazy point in my life right now and writing fan fiction is the last thing on my mind. However, know that reading your reviews never fails to make my face light up. Thank you so much for everything! Here is a new chapter for y'all, I hope you enjoy it. And sorry if I do not update often, like I said it's the last thing on my mind. But I am not one to completely walk away from a story, so don't worry!**_

Sebastian carried the Madame through the wide opening of the guest bedroom. Her eyelids were barely open, flashing a hint of her red eyes, now soaked with tears. He laid her across the plush bed and turned to leave. However, he noticed that her large dress was laced tightly in unison with her corset. Her breathing was rough, and he knew that they were the cause of it. "Mey Rin!" He called out through the hallway outside of the bedroom. She had to come, Sebastian knew that he could not undress Madame red, for that was improper both as a gentleman and a butler. He called again, expecting the love ridden maid to rush to his side with her broken glasses and cheeky grin, waiting for her order from the handsome butler, but she never did. Sebastian heard the clock chime in the distance, 1 o clock. _No wonder _He thought. _It's the middle of the night! _He looked behind him at the peacefully asleep Madame, and sighed loudly to himself, pulling off his snow white gloves.

Sebastian grimaced, walking away from the Madame's bed. He fingered his pale skin that was quickly changing shades from where she had slapped him. He certainly didn't expect her to wake so suddenly, and much less to render the situation as she did.

"Just what do you think you are doing Sebastian?" She exclaimed with surprise.

"My apologies, my lady, for you were faint and your dress restrained you from breathing properly, if at all. I am afraid it is the middle of the night, and there was no hand maiden to assist you." He replied calmly, bowing with his face practically vertical to the carpet. Madame Reds lips twitched slightly at the ends before breaking out into a smile. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but any other lady waking in my situation would have done the same. I am sorry Sebastian." she said, sitting back down on the bed which she so quickly sprung out of. Sebastian regained his posture, and crossed his arm over his chest once more, and bid her goodnight.

_Well she certainly changed her attitude rather quickly. I wonder what she meant when she called out for Sir Vincent Phantomhive. Ah, and that is not for me to know. I am merely a butler. _He thought, blowing out his candle. However, his curiosity did not subside through the night, and he swore he could hear the faint sound of bare feet against the manors parlor.

_**WAH! I had to cut this chapter short, but I promise I will have another up soon! I sorta had to crank this one out..**_

_**But I hope this tides you all over until then.. He he. **__**  
**_


	5. Another update

Hello dear followers, I am so sorry about not updating in a while. When I said it was a crazy time in my life I meant it, and unfortunately I will not be writing chapters very fast. I just am doing this to tell you I have not given up on this story, and have no intention of discontinuing it J It just may be a while. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me


End file.
